D1g17Al L0v3
by Guilhermesmo
Summary: Uma paixão. Um vício. Um erro. Um aproveitador. Um amor caindo aos pedaços. Um engano mortal. O que acontece quando vivemos duas vidas ao mesmo tempo? [ surpresa]SAINT SEIYA e tudo que se relaciona ao MangáAnime pertencem a Masami Kurumada. T.T'


**D1g17Al L0v3**

* * *

Tudo o que se ouvia na imensidão vazia da Casa de Peixes era o ruído plástico e duro de dedos descendo e subindo, de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-descendo, e voltando à posição original para mais uma vez ruírem contra um teclado frio como o ar de novembro. A Luz artificial e flúida que saía de dentro de um monitor da mesma tonalidade de prata que o teclado iluminava o que se poderia chamar de um rosto curioso e , conseqüentemente, apreensivo. Cada clique no mouse, cada nova página descoberta era motivo suficiente para uma anotação nova em um papel onde não havia mais espaço para observações, e, cada erro ou decepção era registrada com estranheza na mesma expressão ferina de desbravador do espaço virtual.

Desde que decidira adotar uma nova companhia, a vaidade e até mesmo a natureza deixaram de ser preocupações primárias na vida de Afrodite. Distraído à toa, mas insistente quando provocado, o mais belo cavaleiro da mais sábia das Deusas decidira que, se ele não se adaptasse à tecnologia, ela se adaptaria a ele. Um modelo de computador mais simples, um tocador de MP3 mais barato e uma conexão ilimitada com a internet - afinal, a carne é fraca- tornaram-no o mais novo viciado em computadores.

Viciado. Ao se dar conta que não fazia mais o que até então era fundamental em seu viver, foi que a ficha que caiu. Para que rosas, tolices e um mundo cheio de uma feia e violenta realidade, se, no conforto do próprio quarto, entre um gole e outro de seu vinho preferido e ouvindo o som tranqüilo de uma ou outra música alternativa -_"benditas caixas de som acústicas"_­- podia desbravar um mundo novo e...conhecer pessoas novas?Viver e conviver com as mesmas doze ou treze pessoas era realmente entediante para alguém que, por natureza, cansava-se facilmente das coisas. Olhar para os mesmos rostos, por mais belos que fossem, deixava o pisciano em um estado de conformismo e rotina do qual ele não gostava nem um pouco.

A não ser que tivesse a companhia de uma pessoa em especial.

Mas aquilo não era hora para pensar em tolices, como o amor platônico e a sensualidade de outrém.

Aprendera, em seu manual de conexão à rede mundial de comunicações que a melhor maneira de conhecer gente, de todos os tipos e lugares do mundo, era através de salas de bate-papo. Após lutar por vinte minutos com os cadastros em inglês de um grande portal de telecomunicações,que, apesar de curto, continha regras imensas - _"Será que alguém além de mim lê esse tipo de coisa?_ -, O Cavaleiro conseguiu ser apresentado a uma página esverdeada com um esquema familiar a qualquer adolescente com menos de 16 anos: Do lado esquerdo, categorias; Do direito, propagandas; No meio, com letras garrafais, o campo mais difícil de se preencher: Um nome de usuário. Definitivo e único, que uma vez escolhido não poderia ser trocado.

"_Rosebud_". A última palavra seria a única.

Ao confirmar o nome de usuário e digitar algumas letras que provavam a alguém desconhecido que era um ser humano e não uma máquina de digitar, Afrodite finalmente conseguiu acesso aos _menus_ de sua esquerda. E, clicando vagarosamente, como que esperando por um susto por clique, fez um caminho imprevisível para quem há pouco se julgara cansado do povo com que convivia:

Cidades e regiões. Clique. Sul. Clique. Athenas. Clique. Sala 2. Clique. Entrar.Clique.

Após 15 segundos de angústia pós-moderna, pode perceber que a sala estava cheia, e, por isso, seu botão de rosa vermelho não conseguia, por deus que pedisse, acessar a sala.

Novo caminho, agora seria definitivo.

Cidades e regiões. Clique. Sul. Clique. Athenas. Clique. Sala 1. Clique. Entrar...

E por que diabos a vontade de se livrar de todo aquele vinho que sismava em embaralhar as letras vinha com tanta força justamente na hora de fazer algo _importante_ como passar ainda mais tempo preso à uma maquina inumana?

_ "Fazer o que. Não sou de ferro..."_ Rindo-se, Afrodite levantou e, desligando a tela - afinal, que privacidade há em uma casa com portas abertas para a frente e o fundo? - ficou feliz por se livrar, no perfumoso e marmorizado lavabo, de quase meia garrafa de um _cabernet sauvignon_ gentilmente cedido por um certo francófono que residia na casa abaixo.

No caminho acarpetado, enquanto sentia seus pés roçando o chão, pode ver que a casa realmente precisava de mais atenção. Além de uma ou duas garrafas de vinho, caixas de comida chinesa e, pasmem, rosas apodrecidas até mesmo suas roupas estavam jogadas de forma muito displiscente - no pior sentido da palavra, claro- por sobre a cama._"Eu acho que posso dar um jeito nisso"_. Disse, com certo rancor, para si mesmo, enquanto ,sobre uma túnica um pouoco mais desgastada que as outras, abandonava os restos alimentícios e florais, fazendo uma trouxa desgostosa para qualquer lixeiro do período noturno do santuário.

Os dois minutos que demorou para recolher todas as vestes espalhadas em seu leito e socá-las ,com a mesma violência que as recolheu, no armário, foram vividos com uma angústia tremenda, que culminou quando finalmente olhou para a tela do computador.

Negra. Tudo que via era seu reflexo. Por um instante, pensou o quanto seria ridículo para um homem de quase 25 anos chorar, e, desesperado, procurou ver se a luz do banheiro acendia, e, tendo a confirmação, examinou cuidadosamente a tomada do computador, para, com um _"tolinho"_ perceber que o descanso de tela de seu micro era uma tela preta que economizava energia elétrica. Configuração de fábrica, facilmente desfeita, página 15 do manual do sistema operacional, configurações de vídeo.

Pronto, estava tudo normal. Menos a vontade de continuar se desgastando em um ambiente já conhecido.

A palavra _sexo_ pulsando em vermelho na tela esverdeada do bate-papo tornara-se surpreendentemente atrativa para o jovem, que, sem ponderar se alguém o observava ou se aquilo era uma ilusão, clicou e foi levado a um lugar diferente.

O verde que dissolvia quando em contato com as paredes azuladas foi substituído, de forma brusca e instantânea, por uma luz avermelhada que contrastava até mesmo com os olhos de seu voraz espectador, e perdia-se por todo o recinto. As palavras ganharam contornos mais elegantes, cores mais vivas. Um mundo novo de sensações que valia mais e, intimamente, era muito melhor que vários _sexos_ que o cansado cavaleiro já tivera.

Sempre sob o nome _Rosebud_, continuava clicando. Ao achar uma sala chamada Grécia 18 - 30, o ponteiro de seu mouse parou sem pensar e, com a sonoridade de uma bomba na escuridão de um abismo, produziu o famos "tic" ao clicar sobre o sugestivo botão "Entrar".

Com uma certa ansiedade e palpitação, o pisciano se decepcionou ao ver que os mecanismos da sala eram complicados demais. A cada vinte segundos entrava na sa sala uma _Teengateenha_ e um _Power Guido_. Aquilo poderia render boas risadas, pensou para si enquanto observava e aprendia como se comunicar com os outros. Uma barra inferior com o tipo de mensagem a ser mandada, um campo sem limite de caracteres e um botão de pânico, para caso alguém mais pudico chegasse por perto. Do lado de cima, dicas aleatórias e, mesmo para um iniciado, preciosas, como a óbvia e cansativa _Nunca forneça o número e a senha de seu cartão de crédito em uma conversa virtual_, ironicamente seguida por uma propaganda de uma loja de perfumes de luxo. No meio, a conversa. Muitos "oi, vc, tc, td, bm, cm,blz, pff, qq, kd,kralho" e outras palavrinhas e palavrões, abreviados ou não.

Mas o que Afrodite procurava estava do lado direito da tela: Nomes. Um nome para começar uma conversa em particular. Como ninguém notou o _Rosebud_ entrar na sala, Afrodite poderia continuar despercebido até achar um nome que chamasse sua atenção. Em matéria de primeira impressão é a que fica, os "garoto40", as "Lindatransexxx" e ousadas "Gostosapvc" não eram muito recomendados.

Descendo mais a barra de rolagem, Afrodite firmou seus ferinos olhos de cristal no único nome que o prendeu ainda mais à tela do que o próprio magnetismo: _Darkcut2_

Mal sabia Afrodite o que aquele discreto "Oi" que acabara de enviar, ainda que arrependido, traria de novo à sua vida monótona.


End file.
